Blog użytkownika:Ad morteem/Kroniki Arendelle/ Księga Pierwsza/ Wpis Ósmy
Kościół był pięknie przyozdobiony. I bez ozdób równe łuki sklepienia a także smukłe, rzeźbione kolumny, jak i olśniewające rzeźby i freski zdobiące przybytek zapierały dech w piersiach. Tego dnia z balkonów na których w czasie kościelnych uroczystości stał chór, zwisały barwne flagi. Pośród nich można było wyróżnić proporce Arendelle jak i flagi kościelne, jak również herb miasta Hamar i osobiste insygnia barona. Thror kroczył majestatycznie czerwonym dywanem wraz ze swoją olśniewającą małżonką Kristiną. Był to jegomość pokaźnej postury, potężnie umięśniony, co wywodziło się z wieloletnich ćwiczeń. Należy też wspomnieć o jego ojcu który podobno wywodził się z ludu północy - Wikingów. Kristina, smukła i dystyngowana, świetnie przy nim wyglądała. On był odziany w błękitny płaszcz z naszytym na piersi swoim herbem szlacheckim - złotym mieczem na szaro - zielonej szachownicy. Ona w aksamitnej sukni morskiego koloru z dużą ilością wymyślnych i kunsztownie wykonanych koronek dorównywała mu z łatwością. Biskup jako przedstawiciel Kościoła stał po prawej stronie ołtarza ubrany w najprzedniejsze szaty. Księżniczka Anna, wyglądająca olśniewająco w swojej nowej fioletowo-zielonej sukni z odkrytym jednym ramieniem, jako przedstawicielka państwa po lewej. Kristoff siedział w pierwszym rzędzie razem z wysokimi przedstawicielami władzy Arendelle w swoim nowiuśkim czarnym fraku, bo Anna oczywiście nie pozwoliłaby mu pojawić się na tak ważnej uroczystości w stroju codziennym. ,,To moja pierwsza taka uroczystość!”- pomyślała uradowana Anna. W istocie Anna zwykle pełniła funkcję jedynie reprezentacyjną, lecz dziś nie było przy niej siostry, ona była najważniejsza. Obecność członka rodziny królewskiej była niezbędna w królestwie Arendelle przy uroczystości tego typu. Ostatnio to królowa zajmowała się wszystkim. Anna tylko jej towarzyszyła i to nie zawsze. Na początku gdy Elsa poprosiła ją o załatwienie tej sprawy troszkę, troszeńkę się zestresowała, ale teraz gdy tu stała nie żałowała że się zgodziła. Spojrzała na Kristoffa. Lekko skinął głową w jej stronę na znak wsparcia. Jej twarz ozdobił szeroki uśmiech. Baron podszedł do ołtarza, jego małżonka zajęła miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Biskup już rozpoczynał uroczystość. - Cóż za cudowny dzień! - zawołała w duchu, płonąc ze szczęścia —------------------------------ Blisko godziny dwunastej, zza szczytu wzniesienia wyłoniło się dwóch jeźdźców. Pełniący wartę strażnik zdziwił się. Znakomita większość obywateli i możnych jest już na uroczystości nominacji. Goście też już dawno przyjechali, a więc kim byli ci tajemniczy jeźdźcy. Najwyraźniej spieszyło im się, i to bardzo wnioskując po tym jak dużą odległość pokonali w kilka sekund. - Fred! - zawołał towarzysza - ktoś się zbliża. Mężczyzna chwycił halabardę i dołączył do kompana. Zawsze jakaś odmiana od nudnej warty. Ich koledzy byli na uroczystości, na pewno załapią się na zabawę organizowaną po nominacji. - My to mamy szczęście… - pomyślał Razem oczekiwali na zbliżających się przybyszów. __________________________ - Szybciej!- zawołała Elsa - Już widać miasto! W rzeczywistości nie dało się już szybciej jechać. Konie pędziły z maksymalną prędkością. Ich boki unosiły się i opadały, ich sierść lśniła od potu. Jeszcze w nocy opuścili obozowisko, i zaczęli mozolną drogę pod górę, która okazała się trudniejsza niż zapamiętał Matthew. W rezultacie w wąskiej przełęczy stracili cenny czas. W końcu przeciskając się przez wąskie korytarze, walcząc z lodem skuwającym podłoże, na którym ich rumaki nieraz się ślizgały, gdy Elsa w porę go nie usuwała osiągnęli najwyższy punkt przełęczy, by za jakiś czas rozpocząć wędrówkę w dół. Matthew że zgrozą patrzył na słońce, które z godziny na godzinę było wyżej, i wyżej. Elsa robiła wszystko by nie myśleć o wszechogarniającym bólu który męczył jej ciało. Wycieńczeni przez trudy podróży w końcu pozostawili ośnieżone szczyty za sobą. Gdy dotarli do bardziej wyrównanego terenu było już grubo po dziesiątej. Musieli podjąć decyzję. Albo utrzymają stałe tępo podróży, albo przechodzą w galop i ryzykują zdrowie koni które mogą nawet umrzeć z wycieńczenia. Normalnie i królowa i kapitan nie narazili by zdrowia swoich wierzchowców, lecz wybrali drugą opcję. Konie zapasowe nie nadające się do szybkiego galopu puścili luzem, najpewniej po pewnym czasie opuszczą te miejsce, znajdą wodę i jedzenie. Teraz po ponad godzinnym galopie konie miały już dość. Płatek zaczął zwalniać, gubił krok, ciężko, nierównomiernie oddychał. ,,Jeszcze dwieście metrów, wytrzymaj przyjacielu”- powiedziała do niego w myśli Elsa. Wytrzymał do bram miasta. Strażnicy widząc zajeżdżone konie i poznając królową a także kapitana gwardii królewskiej popędzili by pomóc. Elsa zsiadła z konia. Piękna biała klacz osunęła się na kopyta a potem przewróciła na bok. Elsa miała łzy w oczach, ale nie było czasu. - Zajmijcie się tym koniem! - rozkazała żołnierzom - Tak jest Wasza Wysokość,ale czy można wiedzieć... Fred nie zdążył dokończyć bo Elsa wskoczyła na Pioruna on ruszył z kopyta i przemknął pod żelazną kratą bramy. Głośny stukot kopyt na kamiennym bruku roznosił się po głównej ulicy Hamaru. Nieliczni mieszkańcy, starzy, lub zbyt leciwi by być na uroczystości wyglądali za okna by zobaczyć kto się tak śpieszy. Katedra znajdowała się we wschodniej części miasta. Jej dwie smukłe wieże górowały nad miastem, więc Matthew i Elsa nie mieli problemu z kierunkiem jazdy. Piorun dyszał ciężko. Matthew modlił się by wystarczyło mu sił. Mimo zmęczenia kary rumak pędził tak szybko że Elsa musiała mocno obejmować Matthew w pasie by nie spaść z hukiem na bruk. Skręcili w lewo, minęli plac targowy, teraz jakby wymarły, i nagle Matthew zobaczył przeszkodę. Był to żelazny łańcuch rozciągnięty na wysokości ud dorosłego człowieka. W dużych miastach zwłaszcza w bogatszych dzielnicach były rozciągane by zatrzymać ruch koni, a w konsekwencji ograniczyć wydawane przez nie dźwięki i uniknąć zostawianych przez nie nieczystości. Zanim Matthew zdążył pociągnąć wodze Piorun spiął się w sobie i przeskoczył łańcuch. Elsa zaskoczona tym manewrem o mało nie spadła z siodła. Jako że trzymała Matthew on też niebezpiecznie odchylił się do tyłu. Na szczęście wypadkowa sił była zbyt mała by wysadzić ich z siodła. Lecz był to już ostatni wysiłek Pioruna. Zwolnił kroku a potem całkowicie stanął w miejscu. Elsa i Matthew zsiedli z niego. Kapitan wyszeptał coś do ucha zwierzęcia. Migiem wyciągnął z juków skórzane poidło. Skorzystał z manierki przytoczonej do pasa nalewając z niej wody. Wsypał też tam resztki paszy dla koni jakie im zostały. Na nic więcej nie było czasu. Skinął na czekającą Elsę i dalej pobiegli na własnych nogach. W miarę zbliżania się do celu tłum na ulicy gęstniał. Obaj skryli swoje twarze w cieniu kapturów. Elsa zdawała sobie sprawę, że przed katedrą jest taki tłok, że nie przedostaną się a zwłaszcza nie dostaną się cicho do środka. Ustalili jeszcze w podróży strategię. Uznali że trzeba dostać się tam po cichu by nie prowokować zabójców do szybszego ataku. Nie wiedzieli też ilu dokładnie zamachowców znajduje się na terenie katedry. wiedzieli o jednym. Matthew miał dostać się na galeryjkę i unieszkodliwić zamachowca gdy Elsa będzie na dole baczyła na Annę nie ujawniając się, by w razie zagrożenia bezpośrednia ją chronić. - Matthew, nie przeciśniemy się bez zwracania uwagi- zawołała Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła. - Racja, pójdźmy tą boczną uliczką- powiedział wskazując na niewielką odnogę od głównej drogi. Natychmiast gdy tam weszli w ich nozdrza uderzyła szeroka gama nieprzyjemnych zapachów charakterystyczna dla małych miastowych uliczek. Potykali się o śmieci takie jak na przykład złamane koła od wozów, resztki mebli, sterty materiałów. W końcu, ze szkodą dla ich nosów, lecz zyskiem taktycznym niespodziewanie znaleźli się na tyłach katedry. Usłyszeli szmer ludzi na placu i tubalny głos herolda. - Już się zaczyna - szepnęła Elsa W istocie tłum zaczął śpiewać hymn na wejście barona i jego małżonki. Podbiegli do drzwi zakrystii. Matthew postawiłby tu strażników, lecz tu ich nie było ,,poważne zaniedbanie” - pomyślał. Lecz gdy otworzyli drzwi dowiedzieli się prawdy. Za drzwiami leżały ciała dwóch ludzi z poderżniętymi gardłami. - Elsę na chwilę zatkało na ich widok. Gapiła się na ich puste oczy , zdruzgotana. ,,Zaskakujące- pomyślała, ile śmierci widziała przez ostatnie dni?”, Matthew zobaczył to i pociągnął ją za rękę. Przebiegli przez sień. Kapitan zobaczył schody. - Tu są. Idź robić swoje - szepnął i zaczął się powoli wspinać na górę uważając by robić jak najmniej hałasu na drewnianych schodach,które szczerze mówiąc miały już swoje lata. Królowa skierowała się do drzwi łączących zakrystię z główną częścią kościoła. Lekko uchyliła drzwi. Kościół był pełen ludzi, przy drzwiach też stali, więc łatwiej będzie się wtopić w tłum. Natychmiast zapięła wierzchnie okrycie, nałożyła kaptur i starannie ukryła swoje platynowe włosy by żaden nie wystawał. Zgarbiła się lekko i ze ściśniętym sercem otworzyła drzwi by móc przejść. Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, usłyszała tylko lekki pomruk osób między które się wcisnęła. Jednak musiała być bliżej. Lawirując tak by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń dotarła do drugiego rzędu gapiów w prawej nawie bocznej. Była blisko ołtarza. Baron Thror właśnie pozostawił małżonkę w pierwszym rzędzie i ruszył do ołtarza. Po chwili biskup Hamaru zaczął ceremonię. ,,Gdzie jest Anna”- pomyślała. Zobaczyła ją po chwili promiennie uśmiechniętą, jej siostrzyczkę. Mimo woli uśmiechnęła się. Lecz mina jej zrzedła gdy zorientowała się że za chwilę Anna wstąpi na podwyższenie..gdzie była bardzo dobrze widoczna. ,,Gdzie jesteś Matthew”- myślała okalając wzrokiem galeryjkę. Ujrzała go skradającego się, po chwili zobaczyła też muszę wystającą znad krawędzi..i palec na spuście. Anna właśnie weszła na podwyższenie, miała zacząć przemowę.- ,,Muszę coś zrobić!- krzyknęła w duchu - bo ona zaraz zginie”!. Błyskawicznie uniosła ręce i rzuciła lodową iskrą w broń wycelowaną w Annę. Niebiesko-biała iskra przemknęła z dołu do góry i rozprysnęła się na kuszy zamrażając mechanizm spustowy i cięciwę. - Zamach!! Jej głos rozległ się po katedrze. Zdjęła kaptur ukazując swój platynowy warkocz francuski. Nie było wątpliwości, że to królowa Elsa. Ludzie spojrzeli na nią a po chwili na galeryjkę, bo usłyszeli świat wyciąganych mieczy i brzęk stali. Strażnicy którzy byli w pobliżu pierwsi zorientowali się w sytuacji. Dwóch z nich zostało przy Elsie a pozostałych sześciu pobiegło do stojącej na podwyższeniu Anny i barona Throra. Elsa natychmiast jednak chciała dotrzeć do siostry, obawiając się kolejnych zamachowców. Jej obawy były uzasadnione. Ze zbitej ciżby ludzi wystrzelił zamaskowany mężczyzna. Zaskoczył strażników. Powalił jednego krótkim mieczem zanim tamten w ogóle zorientował się w sytuacji. Drugi próbował pchnąć go halabardą, lecz ten zręcznie uniknął ciosu i wyprowadził morderczy sztych w gardło. Trysnęła krew, a niedoszły obrońca przewrócił się na towarzyszą stojącego za nim, bo uderzył w niego podmuch lodowatego wichru przeznaczony dla napastnika. Anna była całkowicie odsłonięta. Zabójca myślał że ma dość czasu by zgładzić cel i stawić czoła strażnikom. Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę biskupa, który natarł na niego barkiem. Duchowny był w prawdzie silny duchem, lecz stanowczo nie ciałem. Jego atak tylko wytrącił z równowagi napastnika, który chlasnął na oślep trafiając go w brzuch. Lecz ta chwila była zbawienna, bo między Anną a skrytobójcą wyrósł potężny baron Thror. Napastnik zawahał się chwilę co doprowadziło go do zguby. Nadciągający strażnik ugodził go włócznią w bok, lecz mimo tego zabójca zdążył jeszcze rzucić nożem w jego klatkę piersiową. Następny strażnik dokończył dzieła mieczem. - Księżniczko schowaj się za mnąj! - ryknął tubalnym głosem Thror Anna oszołomiona nie słyszała polecenia. Dopiero gdy dotarła do niej Elsa oprzytomniała - Anka, nic ci nie jest? - zapytała - Nic, ale.. gdzie Kristoff!? - zaniepokoiła się Anna Siostry były już otoczone przez co najmniej dwudziestu strażników, czujnych i gotowych by stawić czoła ewentualnemu zagrożeniu, więc rozejrzały się. Ludzie i możni pośpiesznie wychodzili z katedry w obawie o swoje życie w żywym strumieniu trudno było zobaczyć Kristoffa. ,,Może stchórzył i uciekł”? -pomyślała Elsa. W całym zamieszaniu zapomniała o Matthew, teraz znowu usłyszała szczęk broni. - Ty tu zostań - powiedziała Do Anny - Ty też baronie Thror skinął głową i podniósł leżącą halabardę. - Wy dwaj za mną - powiedziała do strażników - Gdzie idziesz - zapytała Anna - Tam jest Matthew, trzeba mu pomóc - krzyknęła i zagłębiła się w korytarz zakrystii wraz z pomocnikami. - Kristoff! - usłyszała wołanie Anny ,,Ciekawe” - pomyślała Elsa, - ,,dopiero co otarła się o śmierć a nie myśli o swoim bezpieczeństwie tylko Kristoffa. Musi naprawdę go kochać..” Po chwili dotarli do schodów. Elsa przeskakiwała po dwa - trzy stopnie krętych schodów. Coraz wyraźniej słyszała odgłosy walki. U szczytu schodów drzwi do galeryjki były uchylone. Elsa pchnęła je tak mocno że prawie wyrwała je z zawiasów. Wbiegła na nią i ujrzała straszny obraz. Odziany na czarno zamachowiec właśnie unosił swój cienki zakrzywiony miecz do ciosu, lecz Matthew niezdarnie unosił miecz do góry, wierzchem jednej dłoni przecierał oczy . Jeszcze sekunda i będzie po wszystkim. Z ręki Elsy wystrzeliła kolejna lodową ,,strzała” która trafiła jednak nie skrytobójcę lecz Matthew.. = Stopień po stopniu Matthew piął się po schodach do góry. Mimo że bardzo się starał stąpać cicho nie do końca mi się to udawało. Stare schody wydawały rozmaite dźwięki. Na dodatek było tam ciemno jak w grobowcu. Nikt nie zapalił lampek oliwnych na klatce schodowej. ,,Do licha, dlaczego ci idioci nie zbudowali schodów z kamienia?” - pomyślał po usłyszeniu wyjątkowo głośnego skrzypnięcia, które jak mu się wydawało obudziłby zmarłego. Na szczęście nikt wrogo nastawiony nie pilnował schodów, bo niechybnie wtedy plan wziąłby w łeb. W końcu doszedł do szczytu schodów. Napotkał na grube drewniane drzwi. Matthew modlił się w duchu żeby były otwarte. Powoli nacisnął klamkę i odetchnął z ulgą. Drzwi uchyliły się otwierając mężczyźnie drogę do galeryjki. Ostrożnie uchylił jeszcze bardziej drzwi by wejść. Na samym końcu galeryjki ujrzał swój cel. Napastnik ubrany na czarno na plecach miał jakąś broń, która wyglądała jak miecz. Klęczał opierając kuszę na marmurowej balustradzie kryjąc swoją sylwetkę za jedną z wielu kolumn. Matthew zaczął skradać się by dopaść cel. Dzieliło go od niego może z dziesięć metrów, gdy usłyszał słowa biskupa. - A teraz panie i panowie przemówi księżniczka Arendelle Anna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że już na sekundę, może dwie Anna może zginąć. Puścił się biegiem by dopaść zabójcę. Nie zdążył,dobiec bo w tej samej chwili kuszę zamachowcy skuł lód. Jednocześnie na sali rozległ się okrzyk zdumienia. Zabójca odrzucił kuszę i może jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuł obecność Matthew i odwrócił się. Błyskawicznym ruchem wyjął lekko zakrzywiony miecz z pochwy na plecach. Matthew poznał w broni ninjato- odmianę orientalnej katany. Również dobył broni w samą porę by odbić pchnięcie wymierzone w jego serce. Ledwo obronił się przed jednym ciosem a już musiał sparować kolejne uderzenie, tym razem z góry. Kolejny raz brzęknęła stal. Na mieczu Matthew pojawiła się głęboką bruzda, co oznaczało że miecz obcego jest wykuty z twardszej stali. Matthew nie pozostał dłużny, zadał serię szybkich ciosów: z lewej, z prawej, z góry, po skosie i znowu z prawej. Skrytobójca zręcznie odbił wszystkie ciosy i zaatakował z zabójczą precyzją. Wymierzył cios w ramię Matthew. Gdyby nie jego błyskawiczna reakcja całkiem możliwe że ten cios unieszkodliwił by go. Napastnik nagle zmienił chwyt broni. Dotychczas trzymał ją obiema rękami, teraz jedną. Wymierzył niespodziewany sztych w gardło kapitana. Ten ledwo zdążył uniknąć ciosu. Matthew uświadomił sobie, że to nie on kontroluję to walkę. Napastnik zepchnął go w stronę schodów, jeszcze kilka metrów i może wymknąć się z katedry i zniknąć w wąskich uliczkach Hamaru. Matthew nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu na to. Spróbował raz jeszcze, przy każdym ciosie wykonując lekki piruet by zwiększyć szybkość i siłę uderzenia, lecz zamaskowany mężczyzna nie popełnił błędu. Ponadto kopnął go w udo, wytrącając Matthew z równowagi. Jednak nie wykorzystał przewagi. Jego cios wymierzony w gardło Matthew trafił w kolumienkę krzesząc iskry. Kapitan gwardii korzystając z błędu przeciwnika, który zanadto się do niego zbliżył uderzył go ,,z bańki” w twarz. Zabójca zatoczył się do tyłu, wydawał się zamroczony, więc kapitan zaatakował szybkim pchnięciem. Napastnik zrobił unik, ale nie pełny. Sztych miecza rozpłatał jego bark zostawiając szeroką podłużną ranę. Skrytobójca wycofał się lekko i wyjął jakiś przedmiot z sakiewki u pasa. Opuścił katanę czubkiem dotykając posadzki. Matthew zdziwił się trochę, lecz postanowił zaatakować. Nie zdążył. Zobaczył to dopiero w locie. Nie zdążył choćby ruszyć palcem. Nagle jego o oczy zaczął palić żywy ogień. Nic nie widział, próbował przecierać oczy lecz niewiele to pomagało. Kopnięcie powaliło go na kolana. Matthew niezdarnie uniósł miecz do góry. Po chwili rozległ się inny dźwięk. Trzask szybko otwieranych drzwi. - Już nie ucieknie - pomyślał z ulgą kapitan straży pogodzony że śmiercią. Wykonał swój obowiązek.. Lecz miast miecza przeszywającego ciało poczuł chłód promieniujący od pleców przez bark, do szyi, rąk i nóg. Strzała Elsy trafiła Matthew, lecz skutek jej trafienia był niezwykły. Lodowy płaszcz Matthew nagle cały zesztywniał. Cios zabójcy wymierzony w bok szyi natrafił na lodowy już teraz kołnierz. Miecz roztrzaskał się a fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła niedoszłego zabójcę w tył. Przeleciał przez barierkę i z krzykiem upadł na posadzkę katedry. I płaszcz roztrzaskał się na milion kawałków uwalniając Matthew od jego ciężaru. Ten usiadł na ziemię opierając się plecami o balustradę. - Matthew!!- krzyknęła Elsa widząc jak jej się wydawało krew na twarzy kapitana. Podbiegła do niego starając się zlokalizować źródło krwawienia. - Gdzie cię ranił!! - Nigdzie to nie krew!- odpowiedział Matthew - Nie widzę, ale uspokój się! - Biegnijcie po medyka - rozkazała Elsa strażnikom, którzy z nią przyszli. - Co się stało? - zapytała Elsa - Nie wiem, czymś mnie rzucił w oczy. Gdyby nie ty byłoby po mnie - stwierdził Matthew, próbując na nią spojrzeć. - Oj tam, ty wiele razy już mnie ratowałeś, teraz była moja kolej - powiedziała Elsa - teraz mamy 2:1 stwierdziła zmuszając się do śmiechu - Niech będzie - odpowiedział Matthew - Nigdy więcej nie wolno ci znajdować się w takiej sytuacji. Jako królowa wydaje ci taki rozkaz! -powiedziała Elsa - Postaram się królowo Elso- powiedział Matthew, i po chwili z dozą niepewności dodał - Będę przy tobie, gdy będziesz mnie potrzebowała - Mam taką nadzieję - powiedziała Elsa Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się medyka, strażników, Anny i Throra Medyk podszedł do rannego mężczyzny i zaczął badanie okolic jego oczu. - Matthew! - zawołała Anna, co się stało, nic ci nie jest! - zawołała Anna widząc siedzącego Matthew - Chyba to nic poważnego - odpowiedziała jej Elsa Anna przytuliła się do siostry. - Uratowałaś mi życie - powiedziała cicho chlipiąc - Ty zrobiłabyś to samo, a zresztą to w większości zasługa Matthew, nie moja - Kłamie Anno- rozległ się głos Matthew - Co ci jest młody?- zapytał Thror który znał Matthew od dawna Odpowiedział mu lekarz - Do jego oczu dostała się silnie drażniąca substancja, zalecam przymykanie oczu wodą co dwadzieścia-trzydzieści minut. Po kilkunastu godzinach działanie substancji powinno ustąpić - powiedział podając Matthew bukłak z wodą. - Rozumiem, dziękuję - rzekł do medyka. i przemył wodą piekące go oczy. - Jest lepiej - stwierdził , zamiast czarnej plamy widzę białą plamę. - Tak trzymaj młody - ryknął Thror i klepnął Matthew w plecy z siłą młota. Ten skrzywił się z bólu, lecz natychmiast zdławił odruch. - Pomóżcie mi wstać - powiedział Thror podał mu rękę a Elsa złapała go za ramię. - Potrzebuję psa przewodnika - stwierdził z uśmiechem - Chodź pomogę ci - powiedziała Elsa Droga w dół była prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Parę razy kapitan gwardii o mało nie spadł ze schodów. Wiele razy potykał się o stopnie. - Nikt nie widział Kristoffa - zagaiła Anna - Co? - zapytał Matthew - Nie ma go na dole? - Nie, ostatni raz widziałam go przed wejściem na podium - odpowiedziała Anna - Co jeśli mu się coś stało? - Spokojnie siostrzyczko na pewno jest bezpieczny - powiedziała Elsa Lecz gdy dotarli na dół dowiedzieli się, że nikt nie widział Kristoffa. Nie było go ani na zewnątrz ani w środku. - Zamknąć bramy, nikt nie wyjdzie z miasta! - rozkazał Thror - Dobra myśl- powiedział Matthew - Ale ktoś musi go szukać, a ja wam niestety nie pomogę - powiedział wymownym gestem wskazując swoje oczy. - Poradzimy sobie - zawołała pełna entuzjazmu Anna i już miała skierować się do wyjścia, gdy Elsa chwyciła ją za łokieć - Nie zapomniałaś przypadkiem że całkiem niedawno, ktoś no nie wiem prawie cię zabił? - Ahh no tak - powiedziała skruszona - Ale przecież już po wszystkim nie? - zapytała niepewnie - Niewątpliwie, ale dziwne jest zaginięcie Kristoffa, coś mi się tu nie podoba - powiedziała Elsa - Wasze obawy są uzasadnione - wtrącił się Matthew - Pamiętasz Elso naszą rozmowę o tobie? Powiedziałaś,że ojciec Hansa wymierzył mu karę. Sprawdziłem to. Meldunek przyszedł dosłownie przed naszym wyjazdem. Moi szpiedzy donoszą, że Hans był w areszcie domowym i pracował jakiś czas na wsi w stajniach. Lecz parę miesięcy temu zniknął... - Więc sugerujesz, że...- zaczęła Elsa - To Hans chcę nas zabić, zemścić się? - dokończyła Anna - Tylko ciebie księżniczko, wszystkie zamachy były na ciebie, nie na Elsę - powiedział kapitan - Co za łotr! Nie zabił mnie wcześniej i teraz też mu się nie uda! - wykrzyknęła Anna - Z pewnością, o ile ktoś będzie nad tobą czuwał - powiedziała Elsa wymownym tonem - Oohh, dziękuję Matthew, to dzięki tobie. Ryzykowałeś życie dla mnie, nie zapomnę o tym nigdy!- powiedziała i uścisnęła go serdecznie. - Nie ma za co Anno - ale nie traćcie czasu. Jeśli to Hans go porwał, to może być bardzo źle...- powiedział kapitan - Pomogę wam gdy tylko będę w stanie, powodzenia!! - Anna i Elsa- Już oczywiście pod obstawą tuzina strażników zostawiły katedrę za sobą by szukać Kristoffa w czeluściach Hamaru. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania